The invention concerns a toy with an accessible interior, e.g. a vehicle comprising a sliding wall with a pair of mutually parallel edges adapted to be received in a sliding groove in a pair of opposed walls of the toy.
A sliding lid of the above-mentioned type is known e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,564. This prior art can also be applied to toys, but is vitiated by the drawback that it is relatively difficult--in particular for infants--to guide a sliding wall into the grooves adapted for this purpose in the opposed walls.
The object of the invention is to provide a toy with an accessible interior, utilizing the advantages of the known sliding principle, while obviating the mentioned drawbacks of this principle.